


If Only They Knew

by bassforte



Series: Mega Man Works [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, This was on old story in my drabble collection that I thought should be seperate, basically a 'what if' scenario, mostly because I remember being proud of this one, some cursing but not enough to raise the rating to T tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassforte/pseuds/bassforte
Summary: What if Bass and Mega Man met up accidentally in their civilain forms but they didn't know it? Well here's where you find out.





	If Only They Knew

**Author's Note:**

> So if you already read my drabble collection before, you'll notice this is actually one of the chapters in that work. Well after some thought I decided I liked this one so much that it was going to become a separate work! The other ones I am still proud of, but most of them I made because I thought it was funny, and ended up being pretty short to the point that I wanted to keep them all in one work, while this one was just a genuine thought I had, it the drabble turned out longer when I initially typed this. I will being going through any spelling, grammar, and punctuation errors I made when I first typed this, however, to make it more cleaned up. Enjoy!

Rock was told to do a simple task of grocery shopping by his sister Roll. It was supposed to take about ten to fifth teen minutes, a short, in-and-out job, at least that was the plan. He turned a corner and was about to walk in the store, but soon accidentally collided with another person holding groceries, having the two stagger and making the other person's bags crash and break on the sidewalk. After Rock started to gain his composure when bumping into the person, he was about to apologize to the poor stranger until he heard that person yell a quite a few profanities.

"Dammit, look what you did!" He looked over to see a teen, looking slightly older then himself, in looks at least. He had snow white hair and dark red eyes, almost looking like they're glowing. It seemed so familiar to Rock, but he snapped out of it, knowing he still has to apologize, despite the overuse of inappropriate language.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I could pay for that if you-" Rock started, but was cut off.

"Of course you're going to pay for that! You practically smashed into me," the teen replied. Immediately Rock got annoyed with his attitude, but he guessed it was still his fault, since he didn't watch where he was going when rounding the corner. The blue bomber nodded, accepting his responsibilities. Dad was not going to be too happy, but he'll just replace some of Roll's chores for a few days to make up for it. Besides, the boy wasn't really carrying that much, so he knew it couldn't be that expensive.

"Okay, I have a card, just show me the way," Rock sighed. Even after accepting his punishment the red-eyed teen was still glaring daggers at him. He could've sworn he'd seen that face somewhere, but he didn't have time to figure it out, since the boy immediately turned around.

"Follow me," he said as he walked into the store.

Rock sighed as he got a cart and headed inside as well. He hoped this wasn't going to be a long day.

~

While the teen was leading the way, Rock was still trying to figure out where he could've seen him. The red-eyed stranger was a few inches taller than Rock was, and wore a plain black shirt similar to the Light Bot's light blue one. He also had on ripped loose jeans, and worn black sneakers with a hint of gold on them. The only real familiar feature to Rock were just his face however. While shopping for the guy's things he noticed instead of a blood red, his eyes now looked almost pink, which he about to laugh about if the guy wasn't so intimidating. Maybe a name will help him figure out who he is.

"So, what's your name?" The teen turned to Rock with an indifferent look on his face. Rock almost thought he was going to say some rude comment, when he turned back around.

"The name's Forte," he answered. The name sounded odd to the Light Bot, but other than that, he didn't recognize it. He couldn't make fun of the music reference of Forte's name since his sister and himself make, "Rock and Roll", but it was still unusual. He did know a few people with their names correlating to music however.

Rock then walked up to Forte's side.

"Well, besides the circumstances, it's nice to meet you. My name is Rock." He thought he might as well say his name since the teen said his, and tried to even be polite with a smile directed to the boy. Forte glanced at Rock and narrowed his eyes. At first Rock thought he was trying to scare him, but it almost looked as if he was trying to contemplate something.

Maybe he wasn't the only one who noticed the deja vu.

Whatever he was trying to recall he couldn't, however, because he gave a defeated sigh and walked faster, without giving any polite chat or comment. This bothered Rock. He didn't like people this rude to others. True, he made Forte's day longer than needed, but hey, he was making up for it, that had to count for something!

"This is the last item." Rock snapped out his thoughts to look back to Forte. The white-haired boy seemed a lot more calm than before, so that was good. Even when he said his name he seemed tense. Rock nodded as Forte picked up the grocery item and put it into the cart, then headed towards check-out, which Rock soon followed.

When the cashier was scanning the items, Forte muttered something about, "the old geezer blowing a fuse," but he didn't think much of it. the "old geezer" is probably his father or something.

When the items were paid for with Rock's card, Forte picked the bags up and almost walked away only to stop and turn his head to the blue bomber.

"Thanks... Rock." The comment seemed to take a lot of energy on the teen, because he looked very irritated while saying it. The Light Bot wouldn't be surprised if that was his first positive manner to come out of his mouth. None the less the blue-eyed robot gave a happy grin and waved.

"You're welcome, Forte!" As soon as Rock said that Forte cringed and looked away.

"Ugh you remind me of this stupid kid I know. It's disgusting," he said. Rock was about to ask further, but Forte already was on his way to wherever he lived. Rock was about to walk out until he remembered one very important thing, and his eyes widened in realization.

He still hasn't gotten Roll's groceries yet. Rock then put a hand to his face and sighed while walking back further into the store.


End file.
